Ma vie n'est pas la tienne
by CyberCoffee
Summary: Sirius trouve un jeune enfant seul dans une forêt lors d'une mission. Le garçon est grièvement blessé et Sirius le prend sous son aile. Qui est cet enfant ? Pourquoi Remus sent quelque chose d'étrangement familier en lui ? Guardian Fic
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Ma vie n'est pas la tienne

Auteur : CyberCoffee

Discleamer : Personnages appartenant respectivement à J. et Stéphanie Meyer. Possibilité de création de personnages purement inventé par moi-même.

Prairing : Sirius/Jacob : Guardian Fic

Note : Je n'ai encore aucune idée si cette fic comportera des slash ou des lemons.

**Ma vie n'est pas la tienne**

**Prologue :**

_ Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Une douleur atrocement aiguë, atrocement déchirante._

_ C'était comme si on lui avait transpercé la moindre parcelle de son corps de milliers de couteaux aiguisés._

_ Allait-il survivre ?_

_ Il aurait voulut crier, il aurait voulut hurler, faire sortir cette souffrance qui irradiait sa peau._

_ Il ne pensait plus à rien à part la douleur. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle._

_ Il la haïssait, il voulait qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle parte et ne revienne jamais._

_ Il aurait voulut mourir, la mort semblait si douce et prometteuse de soulagement._

_ La mort l'appelait._

_ Il ne voulait plus avoir mal._

_ Plus jamais..._

_ Puis, soudainement, un voile noir couvrit ses yeux._

_ Il ne respira plus._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

L'air reflua en une fraction de seconde dans ses poumons, lui brûlant l'oesophage.

Il ouvrit les yeux, d'un seul coup... et toussa à s'en arracher les tissus pulmonaires.

Chaque soubresauts le faisaient souffrir milles morts.

Il avait du mal à respirer. Comme si l'air était devenu étranger à lui. L'air lui attaquaient les poumons.

Il leva la tête au prix d'un énorme effort pour découvrir des centaines d'arbres éclairés par le clair de lune.

Leur cime argentée le fascina. C'était beau.

La forêt semblait être immense, tout comme les arbres qui la composaient.

Où était-il ?

Que faisait-il là ?

_Qui _était-il ?

Il lui semblait savoir. Il lui semblait qu'il _devait_ le savoir. Il était sûr d'avoir sû.

Il essaya de se souvenir, de se rappeler d'une ombre, d'un voile, d'une espérance, d'un indice mais fut stoppé par un mal de tête effroyable.

La peur s'infiltra alors en lui, vicieuse et pernicieuse...

_Glaciale._

Il se recroquevilla au pied du sapin le plus proche et mis la capuche de son pull sur sa tête en gémissant.

Mal. Il avait mal et froid.

A chaque inspiration, il était broyé de l'intérieur.

Il s'adossa au tronc et calma sa respiration du mieux qu'il put.

Etait-il condamné à mourir dans cette forêt glaciale sans savoir qui il était ?

Sirius Black courrait à en perdre haleine depuis une bonne heure.

Le mangemort ne devait pas s'échapper !

Il ne se le permettrait pas. De toute manière, il détestait les échecs.

Il sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre fraîchement déraciné par sa « proie » et évita souplement un sort de stupéfixtion.

-Avery ! Hurla t-il, tu ne m'échapperas pas, sale rat !

Son ennemi éclata d'un rire sinistre. Sirius l'avait perdu de vue.

Il réduisit son allure et marcha discrètement sur les brindilles qui jonchaient le sol en espérant ne pas faire de bruit. Il longea un épais buisson de fougères qui miroitaient à la lueur de la lune.

La lune lui fit penser à son compagnon d'arme, Remus Lupin, qui avait dût « s'absenter » à cause de celle-ci. Le loup-garou n'aurait certes pas pu assurer sa mission en bonne et due forme avec son « petit problème de pilosité »...

Cependant, il était certain de réussir cette mission avec un talent exemplaire.

Avec ou sans Remus.

Il tendit l'oreille et se concentra en espérant qu'un mouvement, aussi infime qu'il soit, d'Avery lui donnerait sa position exacte.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Il entendit...sentit plutôt une baguette se coincer entre ses deux omoplates.

Pas de chance...

Un ricanement lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une personne sans mauvaises intentions.

- On fait moins le malin maintenant, Black ! Gloussa Avery avec un sourire victorieux.

Certes.

Cela allait sans dire.

Il lui fallait un plan. Et tout de suite.

Il commença à se retourner pour être face à son ennemi mais celui-ci lui enfonça un peu plus sa baguette dans la peau.

- Je n'essaierais pas de faire ça à ta place, grogna le mangemort. Pose ta baguette, Black, tout de suite.

Sirius obtempéra tout en cherchant des yeux de quoi se défendre. Et il ne trouva...qu'une branche en bois qui ploierait rien qu'avec la force du vent.

Rassurant.

- Au revoir, Black, ou plutôt, adieu ! Pouffa Avery en amorçant le sortilège de la mort.

Alors ainsi il mourrait comme ça ?

Tué par un mangemort dans une forêt sombre .

-Avada Kedav...

Avery n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, coupé par un hurlement aigüe, qui rappela à Sirius ceux de Remus le soirs de pleine lune. Sauf qu'il était certain que ce n'était pas un loup-garou. Il n'y en avait aucune odeur.

Avery fut décontenancé, presque terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec une de ces horribles créatures.

Une faille dont Sirius profita pour lui arracher sa baguette de lui lancer un sort d'Entrave et de Silence.

- Gagné ! S'exclama t-il !

Heureux de se changement de rôles, Sirius activa le Portoloin portable que lui avait confié le ministère et qu'il avait complètement oublié comme moyen d'échappatoire. C'était une petite boussole finement ouvragée en argent. Il le colla contre Avery pour que celui-ci l(emmène directement à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Une fois cela fait, Sirius se dirigea en direction des cris qu'il avait entendu et qui lui avaient sauvés la vie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au détour d'un énième sapin, il découvrit un jeune garçon qui ne devait pas voir plus de onze ans adossé à un mur, ensanglanté et livide.

Il commençait à ne plus rien sentir à part le froid et a douleur.

Il espérait seulement partir vite et souffrir le moins longtemps possible. Qyuelque chose de chaud vînt lui caresser la peau. Il tourna la tête en grimaçant sous la douleur et vit un liquide écarlate sillonné et rouler sur son épaule.

A vrai dire, il y en avait partout.

De l'écarlate.

Il ne put en supporter davantage et chercha à se frotter le corps pour faire disparaître le liquide. Il frotta, faisant fît de sa souffrance. Il frotta ses épaules, il frotta ses jambes, ses mains, ses doigts, il frotta son ventre... et hurla comme il n'avait jamais hurlé.

Comme si l'apocalypse s'abattait sur la terre.

Il hurla longtemps, il hurla jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales lâchent.

C'était insoutenable. Inhumain.

Lentement, il regarda son ventre et découvrit une barre de fer plantée dedans.

A cette vue, les larmes roulèrent sur ces joues sans s'arrêter, comme si elles étaient vivantes.

Il entendit un craquement, puis deux, puis trois, toujours plus proches.

Il tremblait de peur.

Il voulait que ça s'arrête, il voulait rentrer chez lui quelqu'il soit, il voulait tout ça.

Un homme sorti de l'ombre des sapins, vêtu d'une large cape marron.

Il s'approcha.

Lui s'affola.

L'homme lui tendit la main et lui murmura :

- Puis-je te venir en aide ,...

L'étranger sembla attendre quelque chose de lui. Mais quoi ?

Il se rapella alors son prénom. Il lui revînt d'un seul coup, sans rien lui dévoiler d'autre. Juste ces deux syllabes et ces cinq lettres..

Il tendit lui aussi sa main, émit un cri, puis, avec force serra cette main qui semblait lui promettre un avenir en lui répondant :

- Jacob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II**

_Une ombre, un cri. Puis plus rien. Le silence. Un silence assourdissant._

_Le trou d'air aspirait tout ce qui ce trouvait à porté de lui._

_L'enfant s'agrippait désespérément à sa ceinture de sécurité, seul lien qui le retenait à l'intérieur du monstre de fer._

_La tôle frémissait et se courbait sous la pression de l'air. Un grincement significatif de mort glaça l'enfant. Le siège auquel il était cramponné semblait ne plus pouvoir résister à la force invisible. Comme doté d'une vie propre, le siège fut arracher à au sol recouvert de moquette et projeter violemment contre la cloison opposée, à quelques centimètres du trou d'air._

_L'enfant hurla de frayeur, les larmes s'écoulant par flots. Il ne pensait plus à demain. Demain n'était qu'une utopie, symbole d'un rêve égaré. Sa vie semblait se terminer aujourd'hui._

_Un grondement sourd suivit de secousses lui arracha un nouveau hurlement de terreur. Les yeux exorbités, la respiration saccadée, l'enfant fixait l'ouverture béante à côté de lui. Il tenta de s'accrocher aux parois de l'oiseau de fer qui étaient – malheureusement – lisses. Il griffa, se débatta et planta tant bien que mal ses ongles noircis dans la tôle. _

_L'appel d'air se fit plus pressent, plus étouffant et le siège vibra et avança vers le vide. L'enfant fit appelle à toutes ses dernières forces, à sa peur et son courage pour résister. De longues griffures zébrèrent l'engin, laissant des traces écarlates, vestiges d'un ultime effort._

_Le bout des doigts ensanglantés, les ongles arrachés, l'enfant hurla de plus belle. La douleur n'existait pas. Seule la peur était présente. La peur de mourir, la peur de tomber, la peur d'avoir peur._

_L'enfant aperçut une silhouette à travers ses larmes, une silhouette fatiguée mais combative. Une silhouette qui lui murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. _

_- ..., hurla t-elle._

_Les lèvres de l'homme s'ouvraient et se fermaient au fil des murmures. L'enfant n'entendait rien de ces cris, assourdis par le vacarme ambiant._

_- Tiens bon, j'arrive !_

_L'homme s'agrippait à la moquette, en puisant dans ses forces pour contrer le vent qui voulait l'emporter. Il rampa vers lui, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux sombres. La peur pour son fils. L'enfant hurla, tendit la main vers son père, secoua dans tout les sens son maigre corps qui ne faisait qu'accentuer le gémissement du siège qui menaçait à tout moment de se faire aspirer dans le néant._

_La main rêche de son père encercla la sienne,il tira sur ses bras pour s'avancer à hauteur de __celui-ci. Il sortit fébrilement un couteau de poche de son manteau et déploya la lame. L'avion fit un écart à ce moment précis et l'homme sentit son seul espoir lui être arraché des mains. Horrifié, il regarda la lame s'enfoncer dans les abysses._

_L'homme regarda autour de lui,fixa son fils et, des larmes striant ses joues, s'éloigna de lui._

_- Ne me laisses pas Papa, ne me laisses pas, hurla l'enfant, terrifié._

_L'homme gravit douloureusement l'allée entre les derniers sièges où se tenaient les derniers passagers vivants, pleurant et hurlant sans cesse. L'homme trouva une barre de fer qui lui sembla coupante – appartenant sans doute au squelette de l'oiseau de ferrailles – et rebroussa chemin. Il se coupait sur des bouts de verres, il saignait, il laissait derrière lui des traînées d'écarlates mais avançait en ne quittant son fils qui criait du regard._

_Arrivé à hauteur du siège de celui-ci, il bloqua ses jambes sous un siège voisin et commença à scier la ceinture de sécurité aussi vite que la pression le lui permettait. L'enfant semblait respirer avec peine. Mais il le regardait avec espoir. Il avait confiance en lui._

_Le morceau de tissus se sépara en fin en deux, violemment._

_L'enfant se sentit éjecté d'un seul coup dans les bras de son père qui le serra plus fort que jamais._

_L'enfant hurla. Il hurla et hurla encore._

_Il souffrait. La peur était partie, la douleur, elle, revenait. Le sang coula._

_L'homme le scrutait,affolé. Il vit alors la barre de fer qui l'avait sauvée un instant auparavant le condamné maintenant. Plantée dans l'abdomen de son seul fils, la barre immortalisait le sauvetage d'un enfant par un être aimé. De la plaie sanguinolente jaillissait le liquide vital à chaque homme. L'homme hurla à son tour._

_Ses mouvements saccadés démontraient de son impuissance face à cette situation tragique._

_- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas, tu t'en sortiras, tu t'en sortiras, répéta l'homme comme une litanie visant à protéger la chaire de sa chaire. Tu t'en sortiras._

_Un éclair frappa soudainement l'engin, faisant tournoyer le squelette dans les airs. La chute semblait bien trop longue. La chute était cependant inévitable. La chute d'un Ange de métal._

_A l'intérieur du géant de fer, le monde bascula. L'envers devant l'endroit. Les passagers tournoyaient, se cognant et s'écrasant. L'homme et son fils étouffaient. L'enfant s'accrochait à son père et le père s'accrochait à son enfant.. La barre de fer bougeait et déchirait le ventre de ce dernier, lui arrachant des gémissements saccadés de pleurs._

_Quand cela finirait-il ?_

_L'air s'engouffrait dans la carlingue, promettant milles souffrances. Le père souleva son fils et lui hurla de se tenir à une poignée qui lui paraissait résistante. L'enfant lâcha contre son grès son père qui aussitôt fut emporté sous ses yeux par le vide._

_En tendant une dernière fois sa main vers son fils, l'homme lui murmura un dernier adieu en souriant mélancoliquement._

_- Je t'aime Jacob._

Jacob se réveilla en sursaut.

Il était en sueur. Et il avait mal au ventre. Une douleur qui lui perforait l'abdomen comme chaque matin.

Haletant, il se leva et se posa devant le miroir de sa chambre. Il y vit un jeune homme de seize année, plutôt petit avec de long cheveux noirs. Son nez en trompette lui donnait un air de gamin.

Il se fixa, oeil pour oeil, un long moment et soupira. Jacob tendit sa main vers son double et parcours son autre corps de ces doigts fins. Il arrêta son excursion au niveau de son côté gauche où trônait sa cicatrice blanchâtre.

Un souvenir.

Un souvenir d'une vie passée.

Un souvenir d'une vie achevée.

Jacob soupira une fois de plus et se détourna de son reflet. Il alla jusqu'à sa fenêtre et se posta devant, en attendant que le soleil se lève.

Et comme toujours, il pensa.

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas les planches du couloir grincer et des pas se rapprocher. Il sursauta et se retourna vivement quand il entendit de légers coups frappés à sa porte.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année apparut alors en souriant.

- Bonjour Jacob, tu viens manger ? Le salua t-il.

Maintenant qu 'ils en parlaient, Jacob avait faim. Une faim de _loup_.

- Salut Sirius... souria le jeune homme.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la cuisine du Manoir Black où ils habitaient depuis voilà maintenant cinq ans. Depuis son adoption par Sirius en fait. Sirius avait décidé de venir habiter dans un endroit un peu moins dangereux que le 12, Square Grimmaurd dès qu'il avait obtenu la garde de l'enfant blessé.

Sirius regarda Jacob et se dit qu'il avait bien grandit depuis ce fameux soir.

Ils mangèrent tout en planifiant leur journée. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel et Jacob souhaitait passer sa journée dehors. En fait, c'était simple, Jacob voulait toujours rester dehors. Considérée au premier abord comme de la claustrophobie, l'attirance Jacob pour la vie en dehors des maisons, avait dans ses premiers jours troublé Sirius.

Un enfant sauvage.

L'alarme qu'il avait placé en cas de téléportation inopinée sonna dans sa tête, lui indiquant qu'un intrus était dans le périmètre du Manoir Black.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin, son coéquipier.

Un sourire aux lèvres, la mine cependant fatiguée, Remus salua les deux hommes en s'attablant avec eux.

Il regarda Jacob qui jouait avec ses céréales. Sirius avait bien essayé de lui faire aimé autres choses que cette invention moldue peu ragoûtante mais Jacob n'avait pas cédé. Il aimait les céréales. Un point c'est tout.

- Au fait, bon anniversaire Jacob ! S'exclama Remus

Jacob releva la tête et sourit.

- Dix-sept ans ça se fête, répondit-il ! Sirius, tu as encore oublié !

Sirius rougit et se cacha dans sa cape de sorcier.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je voulais juste attendre l'heure exacte ! Se défendit-il tant bien que mal.

Jacob sourit encore plus, dévoilant des dents blanches, parfaites. A l'exception qu'il possédait des canines étrangement plus pointues que la normale, faisant penser parfois à celles de Remus.

- Bien, je vais aller me promener dans la forêt Sirius, déclara Jacob en se levant de table.

Il ramassa son bol de céréales maintenant ramollies pour le placer dans l'évier quand Remus émit un hoquet de surprise. Il se retourna pour voir ce qu'il n'allait pas et vit que le loup-garou fixait étrangement son bol. Sceptique, Jacob regarda son bol.

Et fut déconcerté par ce qu'il vit.

En effet, il était peu commun – malgré le fait qu'il habitait avec un sorcier – de voir ses céréales bouillir dans son bol. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers Sirius en le jaugeant du regard.

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi ! S'exclama le suspect en levant les mains.

Jacob posa le récipient sur la table et Remus s'en saisit...avant que crier.

- Aïe ! C'est brûlant !

- Ah bon ? Moi ça ne m'a rien fait...dit Jacob en touchant de nouveau le bol. Non, je ne sens rien.

Remus plissa les yeux et ne repondis rien. Il semblait qu'il réféchissait.

Jacob, lui, repris le bol, versa son contenu dans la poubelle et sorti de la cuisine, ne donnant aucune suite à cette anomalie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Désolée, pour ce retard énorme, je n'avais malheureusement pas d'ordinateur à ma portée. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets deux chapitre. X

**Chapitre III**

« A quoi penses-tu Remus ? » demanda Sirius.

Remus fixa son interlocuteur et après un court moment d'hésitation parla :

« C'est Jacob...il m'intrigue. J'ai un sentiment familier. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit mais...non, c'est bête. »

« Je t'en prie, continue. » le pressa le sorcier, impatient de savoir. Quand il s'agissait de son protégé, Sirius et était toujours sérieux. Toujours.

Le loup-garou ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre ses paumes de mains. Il soupira longuement et releva la tête.

« Je ressens l'animal en lui, la bête sauvage. »

**JJJJ**

A cette heure matinale la forêt sentait l'épice et la rosée. Les senteurs fraîches de pommes de pins et d'aiguilles qui parsemaient le sol spongieux exaltaient Jacob.

Il adorait se promener dehors. Les sensations y étaient très différentes. Les sensations lui procuraient du bien- être. Il vivait.

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre terrassé, Jacob soupira de bonheur et de calme. Ici, le stress n'existait pas. Ici, il se relaxait. En ce matin de Juillet, l'heure était – pour lui – le moment propice pour se laisser aller. Les vacances avaient commencées depuis maintenant un bon mois et il avait le temps.

Le temps pour tout.

Sous ses mains, il pouvait sentir la mousse verte qui avait poussée sur l'arbre. Il la caressa et ressentit la texture. Dans la forêt, il ressentait. Dans la forêt il était chez lui. A sa place.

Il était né dans la forêt, il y aurait six années ce soir à 23 : 59.

Jacob frémit à ce souvenir aussi morbide et tragique que porteur d'avenir. Cela avait été une dure nuit.

Il ne se souvenait que par bribe de l'accident mais ne gardait aucun indice sur sa vie d'avant. Mais ça ne lui manquait que très peu. Parfois, évidemment, il se sentait seul. Mais Sirius s'était bien occupé de lui et il aimait cette vie. Il ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Un craquement bien trop fin pour l'oreille humaine le fit reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. Jacob releva rapidement la tête, en provenance du bruit. Ses yeux dorés, presque fauves repérèrent la source qui n'était qu'un petit écureuil roux qui rongeait une pomme de pin.

Jacon baissa la tête et soupira.

Puis, l'envie de courir le prit, incontrôlable.

Et il courut. Plus vite que jamais, il était lui même étonné de cette vitesse étonnante. Il courut sans s'arrêter. Il se mouvait dans les bois, ce fondait dans le décors et ressentait.

Il _était_ la forêt.

Cette découverte le poussa à aller plus loin dans ces capacités, il exaltait. Il jouissait d'une force et d'une liberté incroyable, il ressentait sa liberté.

Il volait presque. Il arriva bientôt à un lac, sombre. Il réduisit sa course et s'arrêta juste devant celui-ci. Et s'effondra.

Ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il tremblait de tout son corps, il avait des secousses du force incroyable, qui auraient rompues la nuque d'un être humain moins résistant. Son cerveau était au ralenti. Il faisait noir, il faisait jour. Une onde brumeuse se baladait dans son crâne.

Et la douleur fut là.

Il entendait les craquements de ses os, il hurlait de douleur. Les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes et tout son corps se crispa. De la bave s'écoula de ses lèvres, l'écume blanche se rependant par terre.

Puis, soudain, il n'y eut plus rien.

Comme s'il avait rêvé.

**LSLS**

« Une bête ? » répéta Sirius.

« Oui. Une bête. A l'état pure. Un peu comme moi. Je sens la puissance et l'instinct me dis de me méfier de lui tout en me disant qu'il me ressemble. » confirma Remus. « C'est un sentiment étrange. »

« Se méfier de Jacob ? » Sirius ne comprenait rien. « Mais enfin, je le sentirais aussi, non? »

Remus secoua la tête.

« Pas forcément. Rappel toi ce que tu m'as dis le lendemain où tu l'as trouvé. Tu m'as dis que tu vais entendu un hurlement presque animal. »

« Oui et ? » attendit Sirius. « C'est vrai. Je l'ai entendu mais il n'a rien de dangereux. »

« Je ne dis pas ça ! Jacob n'est pas dangereux. Il change. Plus qu'avant. Dès que tu me l'a présenté j'ai senti quelque chose de familier en lui. Ouvres les yeux ! L'appel de la nature prends le dessus sur lui, il aime courir, il aime la puissance, il est plus résistant. »

Sirius baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de toutes ces évidences qu'il savait mais qu'il ne voulait pas admettre.

« Je sais. Je sais tout ça. C'est tellement étrange. » sourit le sorcier, le regard dans le vide

Son compagnon d'arme se leva brusquement et vînt se poster à côté de lui, une épaule sur son bras.

« Ce n'est pas très grave. Il sera sûrement simplement plus sauvage dorénavant. Mais un animal sauvage le reste pour la vie s'il est puissant. Laisse- le se découvrir. »

**JJJJ**

Le lac scintillait.

C'était simplement merveilleux.

Jacob ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Sûrement un malaise. Il avait appris – bien à ses dépens – que le monde était imprévisible.

La magie, par exemple, en était l'exemple le plus concret.

Il y avait des choses qui ne s'expliquaient pas.

Adossé à un arbre centenaire, Jacob regardait le lac sous le soleil couchant. Il avait passé la journée autour du lac. De toutes manières, mais s'il l'avait voulut, il n'aurait pas pu retourner au manoir. Trop mal.

Ses os étaient terriblement douloureux.

D'après la couleur rose-orangée du soleil, il ne devait pas être loin de 21 heures.

Il lui fallait rentrer. En été, Sirius et lui dîner vers 22 heures. Et c'était, de pus, son anniversaire.

Jacob se leva, fébrilement, jeta un dernier regard vers le lac et s'enfonça dans la forêt. La lune s'était déjà levée.

Ce serait la pleine lune.

Il adorait la lune. Elle était belle. Elle était reine d'une noirceur que beaucoup effraie. Reine d'un monde inconnu.

**SJSJ **

Sirius s'affairait en dansant sur un disque d'Elvis Presley, la star du rock des années soixantes.

En bougeant les reins en rythmes et en chantant à tue-tête, il préparait la table pour le dîner. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour l'anniversaire de son fiston adoré.

En disposant ici et là des friandises sur la table, il entama un nouveau tube du King.

Il essaya de danser comme à cette époque ais ne réussit qu'à se faire un tour de reins...et entendre un éclat de rire.

Il se retourna, piteux et fixa Jacob qui s'esclaffait en essuyant ses yeux.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Sirius en baissant le son d'un coup de baguette « Je m'entraîne. Tu verras quand je serais reconnu dans le monde entier. Je ne lèverais pas le petit doigt pour toi ! »

« Tu...tu...te serais...vu...vu! Haha, j'arrive...plus...à ... res...respirer... »hoqueta Jacob entre deux éclats de rire.

Sirius fit la moue et bouda en retournant à ses fourneaux. Jacob crut l'entendre marmonner sur « un fils idigne qui n'aime même pas Elvis Presley et-qu'est-ce-qu-il-avait-fait-pour-mériter-ça! »

« Bon assieds-toi Coby ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Coby ? Mais c'est moche Coby ! » hoqueta encore Jacob ( cette fois-ci de frayeur que son père l'appel pour le restant de ses jours ainsi ).

« A bon tu trouves? Je trouve ça original ! »

Jacob regarda son paternel avec un oeil soupçonneux.

« Sirius, c'est pas toi qui me disait que quand tu trouvais quelque chose ou quelqu'un de moche tu disais qu'il était _original_ pour ne blesser personne ? » lança t-il d'un ton douceureux qui annonçait milles souffrances.

Sirius déglutit et prit un air innocent.

« Moi ? Tu dois confondre avec quelqu'un autre...Bon à table ! » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

**JJJJ**

Il n'avait plus faim. Mais alors là, plus du tout.

Sirius avait fait à manger pour douze ! Plus le gâteau triple étage, chocolat-fraise-vanille saupoudré de noix de pécan et de nappage glacé.

Il rentra dans sa chambre, pressé de se mettre au lit.

Il ne ferma même pas les volets. C'était beaucoup trop loin. Il vit rapidement que la lune brillait.

Il se mit au lit sans se déshabiller et s'endormit.

Son réveil indiquait 23 : 40.

Jacob rêva. C'était sombre. C'était étrange. Il s'agitait à mesure des minutes qui avait chaud. Il était brûlant.

A 23 : 59, il se réveilla en sursaut et sentit un ses os qui lui perforait la peau.

Il avait mal. Très mal. Trop mal.

Il hurla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre IV**

Sirius se tenait devant la cheminée, assis sur le fauteuil. Il fixait l'antre dans lequel rien ne brûlait.

Il repensait à ce que Remus lui avait dit le matin même.

Jacob avait en lui une part animale. Une part sauvage.

C'était étrange. De voir quel chemin prennent les vies. Si étrange. Jacob était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y avait d'ordinaire pourtant.

Enfin, mis à part sa cicatrice et son passé. Et ses dents, étrangement pointues. Et sa carrure, bien trop grande pour son âge. Et sa force, et ses goûts. Surtout son goût prononcé pour la viande rouge. Et sa soif de liberté. D'autonomie.

Sirius soupira. Non, Jacob n'était pas ordinaire.

Il n'avait rien d'ordinaire. Absolument rien.

Aujourd'hui, dans dix-neuf minutes, cela ferait six ans qu'il aurait recueillit Jacob. Six années de bonheur.

Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme si c'était hier. Il revoyait la détresse dans les yeux de Jacob. Et sa fascination à lui quand il avait vu ce brin de jeune homme lui tendre la main malgré la douleur.

Jacob avait fait son bonheur.

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans le tiroir de la commode, près de la cheminée. Il en sorti un bout de papier journal jauni par le temps. C'était la une d'un quotidien.

_**Crash du vol New-York / Londres**_

_Hier soir, le 24 juillet, le vol qui partait de New-York pour attérir à Londres à été pris dans une tempète extrêmement violente._

_Il semblerait qu'un éclair ait été la cause du crash. En effet, la carcasse de l'avion – retrouvée dans un champs de maïs près de Londres – était éventrée, sûrement quand celui-ci à touché l'avion._

_Nous ne connaissons pour le moment aucun survivant à cette terrible tragédie._

_La boîte noire du vol 5374 nous à révélée que l'avion n'était pas assez sécurisé._

_Les proches des victimes pleureront ce samedi lors d'une messe collective qui se tiendra à Londres et New-York, leur(s) disparu(s)._

Sirius soupira et regarda une dernière fois le bout de papier. Il ne l'avait pas montré à Jacob. Il savait qu'il aurait dût. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Sirius ne voulait pas que Jacob soit arraché à lui. Il savait que c'était mal et qu'il avait sûrement une famille en amérique. Il lui dirait la vérité...un jour.

Sirius regarda l'horloge et fronça les sourcils.

L'aiguille qui représentait Jacob tremblait entre _Blessé_ et _Au lit_.

Puis il entendit un hurlement déchirant qui le ramena six ans en arrière.

Sirius se précipita dans les escaliers et courut dans la chambre de Jacob.

Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et découvrit Jacob roulé en boule au milieu de son lit.

Il sanglotait et se tenant les bras.

_Un cauchemar,_ pensa t-il. Il s'approcha et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il tendit la main vers son fils adoptif et la posa sur son épaule.

Il retira sa main aussitôt.

Jacob était brûlant. Pas comme s'il avait de la fièvre. Non. Comme s'il _bouillait de l'intérieur_.

**JJJJ**

Il avait mal.

Ses os semblaient vouloir l'écarteler. Il voulait les arracher.

Sa peau le brûlait et le piquait. Il voulait qu'elle disparaisse.

C'était gênant, cette sensation de ne pas être dans sa propre peau. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son équilibre.

Il ne sentit pas Sirius entrer ni la main sur son épaule.

Il ne sentait que sa différence.

Il devait retrouver son équilibre. Maintenant. Avant que tout soit chamboulé.

La forêt l'appelait.

C'était là-bas qu'il se retrouverait.

Faisant fit de ses os douloureux et de ses démangeaisons, il se releva brusquement et sauta par la fenêtre.

Il n'entendit pas Sirius lui crier de revenir. Il sentait juste de l'inquiétude. Mais la forêt fut la plus forte.

Il s'enfonça dans les bois sombres.

**SSSS**

Sirius ne savait plus quoi faire.

Jacob était parti dans la forêt. Seul. Une nuit de pleine lune.

Il ne pouvait même pas appeler Remus. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il devait retrouver Jacob.

Sirius descendit l'étage en courant, attrapa baguette et cape et sorti aussi vite que le vent dans la nuit.

Il ne perdrait pas Jacob.

**JJJJ**

Il courait.

A perdre haleine, à perdre les pédales.

Mais là, dans la forêt, il se sentait mieux. Il avait toujours mal. Mais moins.

Comme si la forêt l'appaisait.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait. Il voyait tout. Alors qu'il était minuit passé. Il voyait comme en plein jour.

Il courait toujours.

Il sentit une odeur alléchante. De la viande.

Elle devait être tout près. Il courut vers l'odeur. Il courut et courut encore. Où était cette viande? Il ne la trouvait pas. Elle devait pourtant être tout près. En principe.

Il parcourut encore deux cents mètres au moins et là, il vit un chevreuil.

Il avait senti le chevreuil à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lui...

Intrigué, il pencha la tête. Il avait parcourut tant de distances en si peu de temps?

Il entendit un hurlement.

Lointain.

Trop lointain pour qu'il l'entende...enfin, d'habitude.

C'était Sirius, il en était sûr.

Il lui criait de revenir. Il avait peur, cela se sentait dans les trémolos de sa voix. Mais de quoi avait-il peur au juste? Ce n'était qu'une simple nuit, avec une belle lune.

Lune ?

Jacob compris enfin la frayeur de Sirius. C'était la pleine lune ! Et Remus devait être en train de rôder dans les bois. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose !

Soudain, une étrange sensation s'éleva de son ventre.

Il ne voulait _pas_ qu'un intrus soit sur _son_ territoire. Il devait l'en _chasser. Maintenant_

Il se mit tout de suite à sa recherche. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il crirait bientôt. C'était obligé. Il se mit en chasse.

Il courut, se déplaça dans les bois comme un poison nagerait dans l'eau. Il était dans son élément. Il était le Roi. On lui devait soumission. Il était plus fort. Il était invincible.

Un grognement animal s'échappa des tréfonds de sa gorge. Sanguinaire.

Il voulait montrer sa puissance nouvellement acquise à tous. Ils lui devaient le respect.

Sa respiration s'emballa.

Il sentait _son_ odeur.

Puis, brutalement, ce fut le trou noir.

**SJSJ**

« Jacob ! » hurlait Sirius à pleine voix, sans plus se soucier d'attirer quelques créatures nocturnes peu sympathiques.

Où avait-il put s'enfuir ?

Que lui avait-il prit ?

Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourquoi était-il aussi chaud ? C'était inconcevable ! Puis, il repensa à l'épisode du matin. Il avait _chauffer_ ses céréales...

Sirius se frappa la tête.

Il devait le retrouver avant que Remus ne les entent. Si ce n'était pas trop tard...

Il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Il cessa de respirer.

Il se retourna lentement, très lentement. Pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec un gigantesque loup brun.

Sirius inspira et bloqua sa respiration.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose ? Il était immense !

Son garrot devait bien lui arriver à l'épaule ! Il n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand auparavant.

Le loup le regarda fixement. Sirius sentait la puissance s'échapper de tout l'être animal. Il l'effrayait mais le captivait. Il le craignait mais le respectait.

Un Alpha, sans aucun doute.

Sirius scruta la bête plus attentivement et un détails retint son attention : le loup avait des yeux couleur fauve, comme...

« Jacob ? »


	6. Chapter 6

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices,_

_Je suis extrêmement navrée de la tournure qu'ont pris les évènements.. Mais, rassurez-vous, ayant dorénavant une petite merveille de technologie communément appelée un « portable », je pourrais publier quand je veux. Mais bon, ça veut pas dire pour autant que se sera souvent..l'inspiration sait se cacher !_

_Bonne lecture ! ^^_

**SJSJ**

« Jacob ? »

Sirius resta figé devant l'animal monstrueux qui le fixait d'un regard de braise. Sirius avait peur. Peur de savoir. Peur d'avoir raison. Son Jacob ne pouvait pas être aussi animal que ça. Il était sauvage, certes, mais pas…autant. Pas comme ça. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il avait été un moldu, il aurait oublié cette histoire, convaincu d'être victime d'hallucinations. Mais voilà, il n 'était pas un moldu. Mais un sorcier. Un sorcier chevronné, dont l 'expérience lui avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences, mais aussi à se poser les bonnes questions.

« Jacob ? »

Le loup le regardait. Oui, il le regardait. Comme un humain. Comme _Jacob_ l'aurait regardé. Un regard rieur mais sur ses gardes.

Sirius sentit l'évidence se faufiler à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Il en était sûr désormais. C'était son pupille. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas la carrure d'un loup-garou tel qu'il les connaissait. Il ne leur ressemblait pas outre mesure. Il était plus grand, plus gros, plus fort. C'était une force de la nature. Un être à part. Il devrait se renseigner rapidement.

Sirius leva doucement sa jambe droite, et la posa un petit peu plus loin tout en guettant les réactions du Loup. On ne savait jamais. Le Loup ne dit rien. Sirius continua sa progression. Doucement. Par gestes calculés. Pas brusques, infimes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il se détendait tout à s'attendant au pire.

Au moindre faux pas, le Loup s'en irait.

Arrivé à un bon mètre de la bête, il s'arrêta et leva légèrement son bras en direction du Loup. Celui-ci grogna. Sirius attendit un autre instant avant de recommencer sa manœuvre. Encore plus doucement. Le Loup eut un mouvement de recule. Mais Sirius resta dans cette position, attendant.

Et le Loup vint tout naturellement mettre sa truffe humide sur sa main. Et Sirius sourit.

Il restèrent un bon moment ainsi, soulagés. Sirius s'approcha encore un peu, le Loup ne l'en empêcha pas. Délicatement, Sirius entoura sa tête de ses bras. Et se serra contre l'animal, dans un sourire.

« Tu as enfin trouver qui tu étais Jacob, je suis fier de toi ! », puis en se reculant, « par contre, question odeur, tu sens le fauve ! »

Et Sirius rit. Et le Loup rit. Enfin, il feula et Sirius le prit pour une rire sauvage.

Soudain, il sentit le Loup se contracter brusquement. Il vit ses yeux se rétrécirent et leur teinte vira au doré obscur, pailleté d'écarlate. L'animal retroussa ses babines et lui montra ses dents aiguisées. La bave macula le sol en un instant.

« Jacob ? » dit Sirius avec frayeur. « Jacob ? Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je ne te veux aucun mal. Doucement. Douce.. »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, que le Loup sauta par-dessus lui en hurlant. Sirius se retourna pour voir…un second loup. Un loup qu'il connaissait.

Remus.

Sirius savait qu'il ne pourrait empêcher la confrontation. Après tout, Jacob était un Alpha et Remus un Alpha potentiel. Il y aurait du sang.

**SJSJ**

Le Loup fit face à son adversaire. Il devait lui montrer qui était le Roi. Il savait déjà qu'il gagnerait. Il était plus fort, plus résistant. C'était couru d'avance. Il était l'Alpha majeur.

Il se recroquevilla sur ses pattes antérieures afin de prendre l'élan nécessaire pour sauter à la gorge de son ennemi. Celui-ci se débattit avec force et rage, tout allait très vite. Il balança sa patte avant droite de toutes ses forces, les griffes plus acérées que jamais. L'ennemi hurla quand les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, en créant des sillons rouges. Le Loup rit intérieurement, il allait gagner, c'était évident, il était plus gros, plus fort, plus malin ; il était un choisis de la Nature Mère. Il lui ferait honneur.

L'Alpha couina quand ses crocs se plantèrent dans sa gorge, ses oreilles se baissèrent en signe de soumission, mais le Loup n'arrêta pas encore. Il devait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plein pouvoir.

Il grogna en montrant les crocs et se plaça au-dessus du garou. Celui-ci le regarda, mais ne fit rien, il avait compris. Comme pour démontrer ses dires, il présenta son ventre et son coup à son dominant.

Le Loup le regarda puis après un instant s'écarta pour faire signe au dominé qu'il pouvait se relever. Le garou se releva doucement, sans geste brusque, mais se posta derrière le Loup, la queue baissée.

Il jetait des regards craintifs à son Alpha, désormais, il avait une Meute.

Il n'était plus seul.

SJSJ

Sirius assista à un véritable ouragan. Les membres imposants de chaque félin déplaçaient des volutes d'air et de poussières, tel qu'il dut se reculer pour ne pas se faire blesser. Il avait peur pour chacun des deux. Remus et Jacob se livraient un combat sans merci. Il savait déjà qui gagnerait. Remus était fort mais il manquait de rage, alors que Jacob en était rempli.

Il s'avéra qu'il avait eut raison. Bientôt Le Loup ordonna la soumission au Garou.

Comment allait se passer la suite ?

Le Loup et Le Garou formait une meute désormais. Et lui ? Qu'allait-il faire si Jacob ne reprenait pas forme humaine ? Il n'était pas un Garou, il n'avait pas perdu la tête comme Remus, il n'avait pas était mordu par un Garou avant leur rencontre sinon il se serait transformé plus tôt.

Qui était Jacob ?

SJSJ

_« C'est un peu court jeune homme, on pouvait dire bien des choses en somme … »_

_Bon, bon, je ferai plus long la prochaine fois…_

_XX Me Aculpa_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note **__: Après un long silence, me revoilà ! N'ayant plus eu une envie fulgurante d'écrire la suite de l'histoire étant donné le peu d'idées dont mon imagination faisait preuve, j'ai arrêté de publier. Mais j'ai relu mon histoire et..ben, je l'ai trouvé pas mal du tout !_

_Autant la continuer !_

**SJSJ**

_Il courait. A perdre haleine, à perdre la vie. Mais il était heureux. Il se sentait bien, mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Comme s'il était « complet »._

_La forêt l'appelait. Son attraction était si forte, si belle, si enivrante. La senteur des pins lui dilatait les narines, la douceur de la nuit lui caressait le pelage, la luminescence de la lune le réchauffait. Il était Loup. Il était Lui. Il était ce qu'il avait toujours été. « Qui » il avait toujours été._

_Et c'était le Paradis._

_Il voyait la forêt sous un nouvel angle, il ne s'était jamais aventuré aussi loin. Les buissons étaient denses, les herbes hautes, les arbres plus nombreux, mais il n'avait pas peur. Bien au contraire, il était extatique. _

_Son ouïe fine lui permit d'entendre des cris éloignés._

_« Jacob ! Jacob ! »_

_C'était un son ami. Sur son territoire, mais ami. Un voix douce, qui l'apaisait. Une voix qu'il reconnaissait. Il ne le prendrait pas en chasse mais ne pouvait pas lui permettre de jouer avec lui. Bien qu'il considère la voix comme faisant partie de la meute, la voix était trop faible. _

_Il hurla à la lune._

_Le Loup - Garou arriva aussitôt. _

_Ils étaient une meute désormais. Le Loup - Garou inclina légèrement la tête, en signe de soumission. Il fit signe que tout allait bien. Le Loup - Garou approcha._

_Il lui lécha le museau. Et couru._

_Qu'il était bon d'être enfin soi-même._

_**SJSJ**_

La chaleur du rayon de soleil qui lui caressait doucement la peau tira Jacob de son long sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de ne pas être dans sa chambre mais au beau milieu de la forêt, juste à côté du lac. Il était roulé en boule sous un grand chêne centenaire, et avait mal partout…vraiment partout.

Mais Jacob sourit. Il se sentait serein. Et chose exceptionnelle, il n'avait pas ses douleurs au ventre comme chaque matin. Et il avait une faim de _loup_.

Il couru jusqu'à la maison pour découvrir Sirius et Remus endormis sur les marches du perron. Sirius avait dû se transformer en animagus et jouer avec Remus toute la nuit. Il ne résista cependant pas à les réveiller comme il se devait.

Il alla jusqu'au tuyau d'arrosage, le brancha, et tout en ricanant bêtement, arrosa vigoureusement les deux compères.

« Oh putain bordel de merde de **** ! » cria Sirius. « C'est froid, idiot décérébré ! » Puis, sur un ton beaucoup plus grave, il s'approcha de Jacob : « Tu vas bien ? Remus ne t'a pas blessé hier ? »

« Hein ? Pourquoi Remus m'aurait fait du mal ? ».

« Euh…tu ne te souviens de rien ? ». Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Remus qui était tout aussi étonné de l'amnésie de Jacob. « Vraiment de rien ? »

Jacob ne voyait pas du tout où voulait en venir son tuteur.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ? »

Voyant Sirius hésité, Remus il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Dis lui ! »

Sirius déglutit et se décida à parler. « Euh, assieds-toi Coby, veux-tu ? C'est assez, renversant comme…histoire. » Il soupira. « Hum, comment te dire ça ? Hier, tu as hurlé dans ton sommeil, quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu étais recroquevillé dans ton lit, et tu tremblais. Je t'ai touché, tu étais brûlant, comme si tu bouillonnais de l'intérieur. Tu criais comme si le diable de torturait en personne. Et tu as sauté par la fenêtre, tout d'un coup. Je t'ai suivi, j'avais peur que Remus ne te trouve, je t'ai cherché un bon moment, et un loup gigantesque est sorti des bois, juste devant moi. Il était magnifique. Et il avait _tes_ yeux. Il m'a reconnu, et m'a laissé le caressait. Mais Remus est arrivé à ce moment, les deux loups se sont battus, et Remus a perdu. »

Jacob écouta sans broncher toute l'histoire.

« Oui, mais en quoi ça me concerne ? »

« Ce Loup, nous pensons qu'il s'agissait de toi. »

SJSJ

Jacob était assis sur le bord en pierres rouge de sa fenêtre. Il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit Sirius. Le fait qu'il ne se souvienne de rien concernant un éventuel changement de forme lui laissait croire que Sirius s'était trompé mais Remus étant un Loup - Garou, il reconnaissait très bien les odeurs de chacun.

Il repensa aussi aux faits étranges du jour passé. Le bol qui avait chauffé tout seul, ses douleurs.

Enfant, il avait rêvé d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques comme Sirius et Remus, mais il n'avait jamais fait de magie accidentelle qui puisse prouver de quelconques capacités.

Et voilà qu'ils se changeait en Loup.

Était-il métamorphomage comme Tonks, une collègue des deux Aurors ?

Quand il avait posé la question à Sirius : « Comment tu peux en être sûr qu'il s'agissait de moi ? » Celui-ci avait répondu, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Ses yeux. Exactement les mêmes que les tiens. »

**SJSJ**

_Voilà, voilà !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plût !_

_X_


End file.
